


Take it From Me (Pasta Night)

by Apfelessig



Category: Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Domesticity, M/M, Nina Simone - Music, Pasta, Spanking, food as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apfelessig/pseuds/Apfelessig
Summary: Caleb gets cheeky during date night with some Nina Simone.
Relationships: Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Take it From Me (Pasta Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Required listening: [Take Care of Business—Nina Simone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMZr8NVovOg)

It's an inside joke. There's far more sauce than pasta, and it's been reducing on the stove top for hours. Three types of ground meat, three cans of tomatoes. Ben's not even sure what herbs are in there. Caleb just kept tossing in things from containers Ben hasn't seen before, and they've been living together for months. It's chili with rotini, is what it is. Their treat, a date food they both gravitate to, what with their messed up metabolism and years of cadets meals. The last step is cooking the pasta, and the small saucepan is simmering happily while Ben keeps an eye on the digital read-out on the stove.

It's a few minutes before _al dente_ when Nina Simone starts blaring from their record player. Staccato strings and brass, then the trill of castanets. Ben's ready for it but it makes him grin every time.

" _Don't talk... just hold me closer..._ "

Caleb slides into the kitchen on his socks, and begins a slow strut toward Ben, fingers snapping on the beat.

_"Let me sit on top of your knee..._ "

Ben shakes his head as Caleb grabs a wooden spatula as a mic.

_"Go ahead... and take care of business for me!_ "

The spatula hits him square in the ass and he yelps, tossing down his own spoon and chasing Caleb into the living room. He pile drives him into the couch, which slides back half a foot.

"You little shit!"

Caleb can barely catch breath from laughing and as Ben scrambles on top of him to pin him down, he just manages to squeak out the next lyrics,

_"Be as firm as can be—_ "

"Oh yeah? You want firm? How's this for firm—"

Ben dives into Caleb's ribs and the man squirms under his greatest vulnerability and Ben's favourite thing to exploit. Nevermind Caleb can carry Ben like a sack of potatoes: when it comes to tickling, there is only one victor.

"Mercy!" Caleb gasps.

"Can't hear you!"

"Mercy mercy—Christ, Ben—mercy—"

Ben lets him sit up.

"Hey Ben?" Caleb leans forward. " _You are God's gift to all womanhood—_ "

Ben shoves him back into the couch gamely, then heads into the bathroom.

"Drain the pasta," he yells back. As he hears water rushing in the kitchen sink, he unbuckles his trousers and examines the damage on his posterior. There's a square imprint pinking under his briefs. Caleb joins him in the small space.

"You animal," Ben says. "Jesus, look."

"Yeah. It's totally uneven."

Before Ben can say anything else, Caleb gives him a crack across the other cheek with the spatula. Howling, Ben chases the cackling Caleb into the bedroom, and this time, he doesn't let him up until he's satisfied.

An hour later, they sit at the dinner table, munching on pasta and sauce (mostly sauce). They go back for seconds, then thirds.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Turn Week 2020, everyone!


End file.
